The Rain's Protector
by StormyNight108
Summary: Rainwhisker's death was never explained in full, and now is your chance to find out the real story. When ThunderClan territory becomes flooded in a terrible storm, any cat could fall into the grips of danger.


**This takes place between Sunrise and The Fourth Apprentice**

* * *

><p>Rainwhisker sniffled as he lifted his head to the darkened sky. The rain had begun to pour and his gray fur was ruffled with raindrops. He shook his pelt, spreading water outwards. He turned to face his Clan. Their faces were barely visible through the misting rain. It was dark, and lightning struck the clouds around them. The noise came at lag, the light flashing before the <em>bang.<em> He twitched his tail. "The storm is probably going to get bigger." He mewed.

Brambleclaw nodded, turning his head to Firestar. His flame-like pelt looked like a candle that had burned out. The rain had washed the color from his fur, or so the illusion wanted them to think. "Should we take more protective shelter? Our dens may not be able to hold the thunder, or the storm could severely damage our camp."

Firestar debated within his head, looking from his clan-mates to his deputy. "Let's remain in our dens. If the whether gets stronger we can take shelter among the stones. They will protect us from any danger."

"Yes Firestar."

"All cats go to their dens. Brambleclaw when will the sunhigh patorl re-"

"Firestar!" Came Sorreltail's yowl.

"That would be them, Firestar." Brambleclaw mewed. Rainwhisker watched as his sister lead the patrol forward to his high leader. She dipped her head respectfully before speaking.

"The water level has drastically risen from the WindClan border. The rain has been non-stop since yesterday morning, and the water has already flooded half our territory within a few hours." She panted.

Firestar's shocked gaze made Rainwhisker uneasy. He searched his leader to see if he had an idea what to do.

After considering the circumstances, Firestar nodded. "We're going to have to block the water from rising any farther. If they reach the camp it could flood us. Brambleclaw, Rainwhisker, Sorreltail, Thornclaw, and Dustpelt gather large stones and chose a place along the river. Cloudtail, Sandstorm, Squirrelflight, Briarpaw, and Mousewhisker do the same, chose a different place among the river. Brackenfur, Cinderheart, Toadpaw, Lionblaze, and Blossompaw, you know what to do. The rest of you, fan out and find a place on the river to block."

Rainwhisker puffed out a breath, impressed with his leader's quick thinking and organization. He gathered with those of his group, and then exited the camp. They had not run far before their paws were under the water. Rainwhisker took a pawstep backwards, reluctant to go any farther. But the best of large stones were beyond this point. They trekked in silence, the occasional boom of lightning flashing above their heads, and the noise of thunder returning it's flash at a delay.

Rainwhisker shoved a large stone with his paws, dragging it to a spot among the rest of his group. They had stones as well. Stone after stone, a small wall was beginning to build, the water traveling around it. If they succeeded, the water shouldn't pass this point.

The groups started merging once things began to get done. Rainwhisker and Sorreltail worked together on a large stone, mud around their paws causing them to slip, and their breaths to be short from their rigorous efforts.

Sorreltail slipped.

She gave a yowl before her head went under the water. Rainwhisker stopped his pushing and pounced over the rock to his sister's side. The rain was heavy, causing a misting noise around him. This also blinded him from the darkness that fell. He searched the water desperately for his sister.

"Sorreltail!" He cried, pawing under the water for her pelt. When his paw touched something smoothe, He plunged his head within the water. The noise of the rain was blocked out and a swirling noise clogged his ears. He grabbed the fur under his teeth and tugged, managing to pull her head above water.

"My paw! It's stuck!" She cried desperately, her words drowned out from the rain. Rainwhisker couldn't call for help, no one was nearby and the rain would drown out his words. He put his paws on the stone and began to push as hard as he could.

Sorreltail tried to tug her paw out beneath the rock, and Rainwhisker pushed harder. His paws slipped in the mud, but he remained standing as he tried to slip the rock off of her paw. Another flash of lightning sounded in the distance, only a second of delay followed before the thunder. That meant the storm was getting closer.

Rainwhisker gave a shove, only to find his efforts useless. The storm above his head was already pressuring him.

Sorreltail lifted her head. The water was rising. Rainwhisker's fear of water overcame him, and he leaped upon the stone. "I'm sorry!" He cried, shaking his head.

"Rainwhisker, save me!" His sister cried.

He closed his eyes, drawing his paws in close. "I- I can't!" The water was already beginning to rise higher, her mouth in danger of becoming flooded, even with her head tipped backwards. Her nose was lifted as high as she could.

"Yes you can!" She yowled out before the water covered her mouth.

He watched his sister fall under the grips of the black waters. "Sorreltail!" He cried, his claws scathing the stone. He desperately searched for her, his eyes darting back and fourth. He closed his eyes, muttering to himself. He knew he had to do something.

He leapt.

The splash was not loud, considering the storm above their heads. He opened his eyes under the water and churned his paws towards his sister's body. He swam down to where her paw was trapped beneath the stone. He began to furiously dig, attempting to free her paw.

_Whoosh._

The paw slipped easily out once he dug enough space. He grabbed her scruff and pulled her head above water, churning to shallower waters. Once his paws could touch the ground, He set her down gently. His anxiety and adrenaline was pumping, though his strength had long left him. When he saw his sister's eyes flutter open, he felt a rush of hope. "Sorreltail?"

"Rainwhisker watch out!" She gasped, her eyes darting upwards, over his shoulder.

A crack above him made him yowl out in terror. He looked up, and above him, a branch had been broken from it's tree. The lightning had struck it, causing it's grip to lose. It began to fall towards him and Sorreltail. He closed his eyes and stood over Sorreltail's body, protecting her with himself as much as he could.

The pain rippled down his spine once the branch made contact to his back. he felt broken, his body crushing beneath it's weight. His sister squealed from beneath him, but he tried the best he could not to crush her. He had to protect her. The branch broke in half over his broken body, and he collapsed.

He gasped for breath, feeling unable to breathe. Sorreltail got to her paws, standing over Rainwhisker's body. The rain was still beating hard, though his chest felt lifted, as if the danger was over.

"Rainwhisker!" She gasped, standing over him, her head bowed towards him worriedly. "Thank you, Rainwhisker." She bit her tounge worriedly for her brother, whispering now in horror.

He opened his mouth to reply, but no words escaped his mouth. She soothed him, putting a paw on his. "Don't talk..." She trailed off. He couldn't anyway. "You risked your life for me. Thank you." She choked on her tears, somehow knowing what was coming next.

Rainwhisker closed his eyes, tears escaping. He knew this was going to be hard for her. When her first brother died, she was heart-broken. Rainwhisker was all she had left. He couldn't abandon her. But what choice did he have?

He won't abandon her.

Words filled his throat as he could finally speak. "I risked- my life- because y- your my sister. I'll always wat- watch over you." He grippled, his heart tossing in his chest violently. Or so it felt.

Sorreltail smiled, her tears staining her fur. And that was the last thing he saw before he gave into the darkness, letting it engulf him until his eyes would re-open once more, with stars among his pelt.

* * *

><p><strong>Probably not one of the best stories i've ever written, but I felt moved to write Rainwhisker's death scene because it was never explained in the books. All it said was he was struck by a falling branch in a storm and killed. Well, trust me to take things to the next level.<strong>

**I hope yall liked it... :)**

**~Stormy:D**


End file.
